


solstice lights and a scared high lord

by Littlelionman15



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Artist Feyre Archeron, BAMF Feyre Archeron, Book 3.5: A Court of Frost and Starlight, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Special, Cute, Cute Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feyre Archeron & Cassian Friendship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Mentions of the Inner Circle (ACoTaR), Old Married Couple, POV Feyre Archeron, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Littlelionman15
Summary: an AU set during ACOFAS;Rhysand thought it'd be a good idea to put himself under the christmas tree as another winter solstice present for Feyre, but things don't go as planned, and the possibility of a new haircut comes in play when Feyre has to help him get out.
Relationships: Amren & Azriel (ACoTaR), Amren & Rhysand (ACoTaR), Amren/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Azriel & Cassian & Morrigan (ACoTaR), Azriel & Cassian & Rhysand (ACoTaR), Azriel & Cassian (ACoTaR), Azriel & Morrigan (ACoTaR), Cassian & Rhysand (ACoTaR), Elain Archeron & Feyre Archeron & Nesta Archeron, Feyre Archeron & Azriel, Feyre Archeron & Cassian, Feyre Archeron & Morrigan, Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Morrigan/Rhysand (ACoTaR)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	solstice lights and a scared high lord

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my loves! a late happy thanksgiving if you're celebrating it ❤
> 
> the idea comes from a post by uncle.kitty.cat on instagram, so shotout to them! the idea was really cute and i enjoyed writig it - i hope y'all like it, too ❤
> 
> have a great day!  
> love,  
> adi

_Feyre darling_ , a familiar voice purred to her down the bond, _the most handsome and adorable High Lord may or may not be in dire need of your help_.

The artist chuckled, quickly wiping her brush and leaving a smear of violet on the cloth in her hand. _Mother above,_ the High Lady of the Night Court shot back _, what has he gotten himself into this time?_

She stretched her back, aching from hours of sitting and being arched over the painting she was working on between her Solstice duties – a painting of the mountain Remiel and the three stars that shine above it during the blood rite. It was supposed to be a gift for Azriel, since buying him gifts was… _difficult_ , as Mor put it.

_Let’s just say that your crafty fingers are needed in the living room. Quick. Seriously quick._

Chuckling as she left her working room, she set down the flight of stairs and found herself at the entrance to the living room area of the city house in a matter of mere moments. Even before she properly entered the room, she’d been met with a scene that made her hold back a laugh.

Rhysand was lying on the mahogany floor with his head tucked in beneath the lowest branches of the solstice tree and its shiny ornaments, nervously clicking the tips of his elegant shoes against each other and waving his hand when he heard her laugh. “I’m here!”

“I know” she said, her hands at the back of her hips to stretch once more. “Your legs have taken up most of the floor, my handsome High Lord; it’s very hard not to notice.”

He waved his hand dismissively as an answer, and with a broad grin, she stopped to take one more glance before she crouched down and met face to face with her husband.

There he was, Prythian’s most powerful male, sprawled across her living room floor with his long, toned legs stretched into their full length. His outfit was all black, naturally – shining, black shoes, pants and a jumper of the same, night-like shade of his favorite color graced that divine body, whose head was starting to blabber and grow bored beneath the tree branches.

“Can you help me now? Feyre? I can feel your scent, you know, I know you’re there, what’s taking you so – oh,” his voice softened and lost the irritated tone when she made a gap between the pine tree branches and their eyes locked. “Hi, babe.”

She bit back a laugh, color rushing to her cheeks as she looked at him again; here he was with this beautiful face of his, the shining, colorful lights of from the tree lamps glinting in those violet eyes. He grinned cheekily as she said, “Hello, my little solstice present.”

“Should I even ask what you’re doing down there?” she smiled as she sat down and pulled back some more branches to see him clearly. “Seems like an odd place to brood.”

“One” he said with that trademark, devilish grin, “it’s not funny, my dear mate, I am in _pain_. Two, it’s obviously a perfect place to brood – the little lamps and cauldron ornaments really give it that something special. But no, Feyre darling, I didn’t come down here to brood.”

“Wait, are those…” his hair was sparkling as well, and it wasn’t from his power – not unless it all of a sudden decided to begin flickering in red, green, yellow, purple and blue.

“Listen, I know it doesn’t seem like a smart idea _now_ ; it did at the time.”

Solstice lights were tangled in his beautiful hair, whose strands felt like silk to her skin as they touched her hand when she reached to inspect it further.

“Why would you even put solstice lights in your hair, Rhys, I –“

“…because I wanted you to find me here tonight, but with far less clothes, save for maybe a little black velvet ribbon around my neck, as a present to you.” His voice was soft – pleading.

She began giggling, and so did he. “I had Cassian help me put them in my hair to test the idea, but then he had to go with Mor because she threatened to shave off his eyebrows the next time he gets drunk if he doesn’t help her pick up a gift for Az. Then I thought that I could do the rest myself, but…”

“My sweet little High Lord” she cupped his soft cheek with her hand, and chuckled. “Well, let me see what I can try and do to help you get out of there before everyone returns.”

He raised his thumbs as a response, and Feyre laughed once more. _I married a five hundred year old child_ , she said down the bond.

 _Well, at least it’s a creative one_ , he shot back, along with a mental picture of what he imagined himself to look like with that little ribbon. Feyre choked on her spit, and he laughed hard enough to make the whole tree shake.

It was a good two minutes before he broke the silence. “You are far too quiet, my dear, for me not to become worried.”

“Yes” she replies quickly, sitting down at the tips of her heels. “I’m imagining you with a bald head, since that’s what this will probably end up as.”

“Feyre, no-“

“I mean, it could be cute, I guess. Your head isn’t shaped like an egg, right?”

“My beloved mate, I am begging you, find a way to untangle me – I will never hear the end of it from Cassian and Mor if I have to cut my hair off because of this.”

She chuckled. “Well, okay, I mean I guess it wouldn’t have to be completely bald –“

“Feyre” his tone made her giggle and eventually fall from heels and onto the ground. _I’m joking_ , she says down the bond, _it’s no big deal, Rhysie, but the chance of teasing you was perfect and I simply – I had to make the most of it_.

“Oh, Cauldron above” he sighed with relief, and began laughing as well. She went to pick up scissors from the kitchen drawer and returned quickly to the tree under which Prythian’s most handsome present waited impatiently.

“Is that paint on your face?” he asked while she was dodging strands of his glossy hair as she cut the cord of the lamps. _Yes, but wait until I’m done with your distractions unless you actually want a new haircut_.

 _I’m willing to risk it_ , he replies, sending down the bond the image of the last time she had paint on her cheek like this. A shiver went down her spine, and when she looked at him with a broad smile, he’d been grinning as well. _Prick_.

“There’s some on your cheek, and now in your hair, as well” she said when she was nearly finished. He purred as that feline glance met her eyes in the same moments that his elegant, calloused fingers found her hips, telling her down the bond: _That calls for a continuation of that night, Feyre darling_.

When the last bit of hair was freed, he pulled his head from beneath the tree quickly. Quickly running his hand through his hair, he sighed with relief.

“My lovely mate and her skilled, beautiful hands” the High Lord whispered to her ear, tracing his lips from there and down to her collarbone; stars seemed to flicker before her closed eyes as if it were Starfall again and she was looking at the night sky.   
“I have to thank you properly” he said, his fingers meeting the collar of her blouse.

She chuckled, saying “And you can, tonight. Our family will be back anytime now, and I don’t feel like sharing some sights with them.”

 _Is that jealousy I hear?_ That voice, gods – it was maddening.

 _Take it however you like, my sensitive, little Illyrian_.

He chuckled once more, and the door opened broadly while they still sat on the floor, Feyre’s legs wrapped around his behind.

“Oh look,” it was Mor who spoke, “they’re in their natural habitat.”

“They killed the poor lamps this time”, Amren added with a non-surprised sigh, and turned to Cassian, who walked behind her, “You owe me three diamonds now, General.”


End file.
